Disappeared into thin air
by JustRandomForYou
Summary: Naruto has gone missing for the last nine years. He has been sending a letter each year on his birthday. What's left of Konoha12 has been meeting every 10th of October to wait for a letter, but there hasn't been one for two years. AU, Sasunaru Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the series Naruto they belong to Masashi Kishimoto
1. How Sasuke found out

Phone rings&rings... a very angry voice can be heard cursing the one who has the nerve to call him after 9pm... _Probably the dope calling_

"where is it? Ah! There!" the boy muttered to no one. _It's Sakura... She probably just wants to scold me about saying that to Naruto... again.. I mean I know I shouldn't have said that to him, but..._ "sigh" _oh well she might have something important to say...Ha! Like that's ever gonna happen!_

"Sakura... what do you want? I was sleeping..."

A shaky voice of a pink-haired woman who knows that a certain raven doesn't like to be woken up from his sleep came from the other line "H-hi, Sasuke-kun... I need to talk to you" "Then talk" the boy answered "Face to face it's important... Could you please come to my house?" _she sounds serious, maybe this is really important.. this time_"Fine I'll be there in five" hanging up the call Sasuke looks for his keys. Then runs down stairs and yells "Itachi! I'll be out for awhile! And I'm taking the car, okay?" An "okay" could be heard in the distance. After closing the door he walks to his car and drives it away.

Meanwhile to a certain pink-haired woman is thinking how she could tell the raven what she had found out about... Then the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it finding Sasuke on her front door "Come in" she invited the boy in. The boy took a step and then said "If this is you wanting to scold me again, I'll leave now" Emerald eyes widened then closed knowing what the raven boy was talking about "This isn't anything like that..." she said. Uchiha came in after he was certain that the girl really had something important to say. No one said a word until they were in the living room "Please have a seat" As asked the boy sat down. It went quiet for a while until Sasuke asked "So what did you want to talk about?"

Sakura hesitated to answer but finally let out" Um.. About Naruto..." then she went quiet once more. Cursing that he went thinking this wasn't gonna be important Sasuke knew this would be important when this was the first time she had ever shut up when the topic was about Naruto.. And the uneasy look on her face, there just had to be something wrong, but what? What could have happened to Naruto to make her so miserable? Did he get in to an accident? Or a hospital? Or... The Uchiha shook the idea out of his head "Naruto...He, he...umm.. Ah..umm**" **Sakura let out. "Sakura just spit it out" Said with a sigh thinking _It can't be that bad, can it?_ Vision of Naruto lying on a hospital bed flashed in his head

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered. "yes?" "He... He disappeared in to thin air!" Sakura burst out... Starting to cry. The raven felt like something was ripped apart when he heard the pink haired womans statement.

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Now that Sasuke thought about it Naruto had been acting weird even before the fight.. He was less like the usual knuckle-head... He was more serious, his smile wasn't quite what it was, it was colder than the usual, it looked sometimes forced on his face... And he wasn't begging for someone to pay his ramen, was he even eating ramen, or had his bottomless stomach finally come full? Or was it unable to eat his favorite food anymore? After Sasuke really REALLY thought about his blond boyfriend, he came more and more sure his that his blond was depressed... There was something deeply bothering his usually loud friend.. And now it made sense Naruto had been thinking about leaving Konoha. And now had left...

"I went to... (sob) his house...(sob)'cause I wanted to say I was sorry... (sob) for yelling at him.. The other day and since (sob) I didn't see him all day I got worried...(sob) When I got to the apartment.. The door wasn't locked so I went in yelling Naruto's name.. The atmosphere in there felt unusually cold compared to how warm and welcoming it usually was…. When I got no answer I looked everywhere.. Last place I looked, hoping to find him sleeping, was his bed room I sat down to his bed asking where could he be... I realized there was a letter on his bed, I read its content and started panic looking in his wardrobe finding it horribly empty. Then I looked to his safety cabinet to find it empty... His passport was gone with his savings... Exactly everything he needed for leaving is gone... With him.." Sakura cried out with tears streaming from her emerald eyes.

The Uchiha was too shocked to say anything and this could be seen very clear on his face, in fact he was too shocked to even move it took him a moment until he realized that the pink-haired woman next to him was shaking and crying uncontrollably. He forced himself to move closer of the crying girl to comfort her and little bit himself. He couldn't think this was reality because of the love his friend showed for the village and his friends he could never believe that the blue-eyed boy would leave, other thing he couldn't believe was that he was hugging her even if she was a good friend he would never be hugging her.

After Sasuke's shock had come down he called Ino to come over to Sakura's place. When Ino had arrived Sasuke had left knowing that Ino could get Sakura to calm down. After that he drove around the town to place that Naruto usually went looking, no hoping to find him or if anyone knew where Naruto had left. 'When' he had already covered, he had left at night yesterday. 'Where' he didn't even try to guess because the blonde was so unpredictable that he would have to look all over the world. And then there was the question of 'why?' which was the hardest...

But what he couldn't believe were his possibly last words to the blonde-

_"I hate you"_

_..._

* * *

_..._

so this was a fast update but it was all thanks to my bff... She helped me proofread :D She's the best...


	3. Ichiraku's

_Ichiraku's_

After driving around town in looking for even the littlest of glue where or why his friend left, Sasuke came to a stop in front of Ichiraku Naruto's favorite place to eat. Getting out of his car all that he could think about was that he needed answers he had long forsaken the idea of finding the blond in Konoha. After arriving inside he heard a man coming from the kitchen, Sasuke recognised the man as Teuchi the owner. "Hello! Aren't you one of Naruto's friends... That...umm.. Sasuke, right?"

The raven nodded "Yeah... Have you seen him..?" "Naruto? Hmm... Hey, Ayame have you seen Naruto recently?" Ayame came from serving a customer to the front "Yeah, he was here just yesterday. Why?" "Sasuke, here, is asking about him" Ayame turned her gaze now to the boy in front giving him a questioning look. Sasuke was deep in his thoughts thinking should he tell them now or.. And then there was how knowing that Naruto is just as close to them as he is to him... Until he heard Ayame ask his name

"I found out that Naruto has left town. Now I'm trying to figure where or why he left.. So did Naruto say or do anything unusual?" he now looked at two faces where you could clearly read things 'This cant be' 'No way!' 'WHAT?!' most of them being out of not believing what they heard.. After snapping out of it Ayame started remembering the events of yesterday "He kept muttering something the whole time he was here... Other than that wasn't any different from usual. I'm sorry I can't help much"

Uchiha shrugged and said "Thanks for trying anyway" as he left the stand._At least I got some information on him..._

* * *

so What do you think?

Ps. 'Kanra' I'll try to make the chapters longer. Practice makes perfect, so... :)


	4. Chapter 4

Watching the autumn sky filled with falling leafs only reminded Sasuke of the person missing from his side. Walking in the Konoha park used to lift his spirit but now he was just waiting for Naruto to jump out of the bushes and throw leaves at him, but Sasuke knew that wouldn't happen. It was possible that never again would Sasuke see Naruto smile like that.

Tomorrow it would be a full year since Naruto went missing. A full year of fruitless searching.

A Year without Naruto. A year of getting used to him not being there.

* * *

Still weeks after the disappearance Sasuke was looking around the closest cities and every transport company for any kind of clues. Every evening he fell asleep staring a photo of Naruto and him. They were both happy in that photo.

Sasuke still went out with Naruto's friends. They often went to the restaurant that Choji's parents owned.

These evenings would always end uncomfortably after someone, mainly Kiba, would ask Naruto something then realize that the blonde wasn't there. Everybody would quiet down and silently leave after that. Sasuke would always be the last one drinking.

After two months Itachi finally got in touch with Jiraya, Naruto's godfather, who said that he hadn't heard anything from Naruto for months. Jiraya is a researcher, he studies rare frog species, so he was constantly on move. Jiraya dropped everything and started to look for Naruto. After that nobody had heard a word from him.

For three months Tsunade didn't believe when people said that Naruto was missing, she always said that Naruto was playing a prank on them.

Oh, how everybody wished that to be true...

About after six months there were rumors around the city some saying the blonde killed himself, some saying that the boy was kidnapped.

After nine months it was Sasuke's birthday and it was nothing like it should have been. Naruto should've been next to him smiling and wishing him 'happy birthday' then jumping on him and hugging him, while they both were falling to the ground. This was the first time Sasuke was depressed on his birthday and the way things were going it probably wouldn't be the last. It was the first birthday he drank himself silly. Even Gaara - who was still bitter towards Sasuke because the raven jumped longer than him in their national school olympics- was worried about Sasuke, nobody had ever seen Sasuke intake so much of alcohol. Sasuke was on his eight beer bottle when Neji decided it was enough and called Itachi to take the raven home.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't even noticed he'd arrived home, until he heard Itachi's voice from the kitchen. "Could you get the mail?"

Being the good little brother he was he did what was asked. There were some ads and envelopes, probably just bills.

Shoving the pile to Itachi the younger went to the fridge. "Sasuke..."

"Mm...?"

"You got mail.." Sasuke looked at his brother. There was a letter with very familiar handwriting on it.

* * *

...

AN: Okay, I could say I'm sorry for updating so late but that's not gonna happen because I'm not at all sorry. I warned you all about me being a slow writer. And then there could be those excuses about my computer being broken(which is true btw :P And I'm using my friends laptop at the moment and she's staring behind my back, proofreading what I write... It scary really... And I'm not at home so I can't even use my broken computer... But anyway..). It took me about two months to take the time to write this. I have some chapters ready but I have to write one or two chaps before I can use them.. So... Until next time! :D


End file.
